villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yylfordt Granz
Yylfordt Granz is one of the Fracción of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and a villain from Bleach. Yylfordt was also Szayel Aporro Granz's elder brother. History Past Yylfordt was once an Adjuchas-class Hollow that was part of a group of other Menos Hollows led by Shawlong Kūfang and including Di Roy Rinker, Nakeem Grindina, and Edrad Liones. They wandered Hueco Mundo on a quest to evolve into Vasto Lorde-class Hollows and one day, they discovered an Adjuchas named Grimmjow. Di Roy attempted to devour him, only for Grimmjow to kill two unnamed members of the group and take a bite out of Di Roy's face, demonstrating great speed and power while doing so. Seeing how much strength Grimmjow possessed, Yylfordt and the others swore their loyalty to him and offered him a place as their king. However Yylfordt and the others later realized that their power had eventually stopped growing, despite eating many Hollows. Finally after eating their three thousandth and feeling no change, Yylfordt and the others told Grimmjow they'd given up and realized they'd never become Vasto Lordes. Grimmjow just scoffed at them and decided to go off on his own, but Shawlong asked that he eat a part of each of them, so that they would remain in their current forms and Grimmjow granted this request. Later Yylfordt and the others were turned into Arrancars and became Fracción to their old leader, Grimmjow. Attacking the Human World After Grimmjow decided to attack the human world so as to get rid of Ichigo Kurosaki, he brought Yylfordt and his other Fracción with him. After using their Pequisas to sense all the people with spiritual energy in Karakura Town, Grimmjow ordered them to kill anyone with the slightest bit of spiritual energy. Yylfordt and the others set out across town with Yylfordt ending up at Urahara's shop, where he engaged Renji Abarai. During the fight, he managed to easily fight the lieutenant, even after he released his Bankai and later noted that Di Roy had been killed. But Yylfordt just stated whoever had fought Di Roy had been lucky, because he was quite weak in comparison to the other Arrancar. As he continued to fight Renji, the lieutenant received assistance from Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba. Ririn created illusions while Kurodo shape-shifted into Renji and Noba teleported him around, then Ririn used her powers to make it seem as if there were numerous Kurodo's. Finally Yylfordt became enraged and unleashed his spirit energy to break the illusion, then took out Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba by slashing at them with his Zanpakuto quickly, using Sonído. Ururu Tsumugiya, having come out of Urahara's shop, reacted to Yylfordt's spiritual energy and entered Genocide Mode. She managed to kick him and grabbed him by the neck, declaring him to be an enemy and that as such, he must be destroyed. Ururu proceeded to unleash a series of strikes on Yylfordt with her brute strength and he angrily released his Zanpakuto, impaling her on one of his horns. He then threw her away, but she was caught by Jinta Hanakari, who struck him on the head with his Kanabo, only for it to have no effect on the Arrancar. Yylfordt attacked him, but Renji intervened and saved the two children using his Bankai to block the Arrancar's horn, but it did manage to pierce the Bankai. Yylfordt decided that Renji was finished and told him his Arrancar number, however the lieutenant received permission to remove his Gentei Reiin seal. This brought him to full power, five times what he'd been fighting at before and Yylfordt found himself unable to fight Renji, finally meeting his end when the lieutenant used his Hikotsu Taiho. Powers Yylfordt possesses considerable spiritual power and expert skill in swordsmanship. He is able to use Hierro, an Arrancar technique that makes his skin hard enough to block a Zanpakuto, and Sonído, another Arrancar technique that lets him move at incredible speed. Like all Arrancar, Yylfordt is able to enter his Resurrección from by releasing his Zanpakuto, Del Toro, with the release command "Skewer" (Impale in the English version). In this form, Yylfordt's upper body becomes covered in bull-like armor with long horns that he can use to impale his enemies and he gains an increase in power and great strength. Trivia *Yylfordt Granz is the older brother of the 8th Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz. It is unclear what kind of relationship they had, but they didn't seem close since Szayel just coldly disregarded his demise. *He has a habit of referring to people as "brother" when speaking. *The name of Yylfordt's Zanpakuto is "Of the Bull" in Spanish and "Pale-Horned Prince" in Japanese, a reference to his bull-based Resurrección form. Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fighters Category:Undead Category:Minion Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Animals